


Summer is Better with You

by give-me-juuzou (Destiel_Darlings)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Hammocks, KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M, MY BABIES, Summer, Summer Love, but yeah, cries, have fluff tears, i wanted to make this angsty at the end, shuuneki, tsukikane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Darlings/pseuds/give-me-juuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP cuddling in a hammock on a hot summer day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer is Better with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiningIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningIce/gifts).



> To my dearest Vi, I'm sorry for being a douche and not talking to you for like two months even tho ur me mum. Please accept my apology in the form of fluffy greatness.

Kaneki loved being outside during the summer. The warm breeze blowing gently through his hair, the flowers blooming around him, the heat gradually enveloping his body before he returned inside for an ice cold drink. The whole atmosphere of summer made him overjoyed to be outside, and that had not changed even with his transition into a ghoul. As he sat out on the patio of the apartment he shared with Tsukiyama and the rest of his group, he allowed his eyes to close slowly, feeling completely at peace.

“Ah, mon dieu, Ken, it is too hot to be out here without a beverage,” Tsukiyama’s gentle voice perked up from the threshold of the front door. Kaneki opened his eyes with small smile playing at his lips. Tsukiyama was as attentive as ever, even though he hated the heat of summer.

“Come outside and sit with me, Shuu-san. You might find that you love it out here,” Kaneki requested playfully, knowing that Tsukiyama would do whatever he asked of him, even if he very much did not want to.

Tsukiyama seemed to ponder the idea of sitting out in the heat for a moment before his eyes lit up. He clearly had thought of some scheme that Kaneki would compromise with. “Kaneki, come with me to the backyard. There is much more shade out there, and we may sit together, amour.”

Kaneki quirked an eyebrow in curiosity but stood reluctantly to follow Tsukiyama anyway. His companion was dressed in a decidedly different fashion from how Ken was used to seeing him. Tsukiyama always wore full suits and the finest Italian leather shoes, regardless of formality or occasion, but now he looked much less stiff in his summer attire. He wore khaki shorts that folded just above his knee with a slim fit red and purple tank top and simple sandals. Kaneki definitely preferred the ghoul in more casual attire, as he looked far more comfortable and pleasant rather than so incredibly out of his reach.

Tsukiyama opened the back patio door and allowed Kaneki to step outside, to which he found a small collection of simple trees and Blanchard magnolias in full bloom with a large hammock hanging between two of the sturdiest trees. The site was more beautiful than Kaneki could imagine, and it held an almost ethereal atmosphere despite the intense heat that beat down upon the deck that he currently stood on.

“Shall we sit together, Kaneki-kun?” Tsukiyama asked in a soft voice, his hands passing across the soft skin of Kaneki’s forearms that lay by his sides as he wrapped his arms around his slim waist. Kaneki leaned back into his sword’s embrace, letting out a small sigh as he allowed Tsukiyama to hold him. He nodded several moments later, letting Tsukiyama lead him over to the hammock. Kaneki watched as his companion delicately laid down at the top of the hammock and patted in between his legs, as if to indicate that the space was for Kaneki to lay as well.

“Is there really enough space for two adult men here, Tsukiyama-san?” Kaneki asked with a delicately quirked eyebrow, a small smile playing at his lips. He adored the ghoul and his playful attitude always got the better of him, making him far more endearing than necessary.

Tsukiyama, however, bore no shame for his own behavior and flirtatious attitude towards Kaneki. “Of course, Kaneki-kun. We will fit perfectly here, do not be so doubtful.”

The half-ghoul heaved a sigh and tried to slide in between Tsukiyama’s pale, slim legs, causing the hammock to rock suddenly, almost tossing the two ghouls off of it. Tsukiyama managed to brace them though, placing his foot firmly upon the grass as Kaneki finished situating himself on the hammock with his face pressed against the ghoul’s chest. After ensuring that Kaneki was comfortable, Tsukiyama moved his leg back onto the hammock to tangle amongst Kaneki’s limbs.

Kaneki blushed at the thought of what a compromising position they had gotten themselves into, realizing that the two of them had never truly made their relationship known to the rest of their group. The thought of one of them walking out to find them cuddled up like this made Kaneki’s heart race and his face flush with embarrassment.

“Ahh, Kaneki-kun, are you alright? Your heart is racing molto veloce,” Tsukiyama asked in a gentle voice, running his hand up and down the half ghoul’s back to try to calm him. Kaneki shut his eyes gently, focusing on the soft hand gliding up and down his back. It was such a simple gesture, and yet it made him relax almost instantaneously as he focused in on the movement. He felt his heart gradually slow, until he could zero in on Tsukiyama’s heartbeat over his own. He reached out for the hand on his back, pulling it around him so that he could entwine his fingers with Tsukiyama’s long thin ones, causing the ghoul’s heartbeat to jump. Shuu released a content sigh and settled back into the hammock, pulling Kaneki tighter against his side and hugging him closer to his body.

The two exchanged few words as they lay on the hammock, basking in the outside air, except for the occasional check up to make sure that both were still comfortable in their positions and to make sure that neither of them had fallen asleep just yet. The light atmosphere between the two seemed almost ethereal and too good to be true, considering the circumstances they had been in surrounding this time. While the summer should be a time to relax and get the break they needed, it could never be that way for them, constantly fighting to protect the ones they loved and just keeping up with surviving in general, as well as investigating the CCG as they did. Tsukiyama was usually free to do as he pleased unless he was on a mission as ordered by Kaneki, but the half ghoul never let himself take breaks. If he was not investigating or out on a mission, he was training or taking care of Hinami-chan. Free time was never good for Kaneki, as his mind would wander and take him to dark places. Tsukiyama hated to see Kaneki so tired and stressed out, so watching him relax in his arms made him feel all the better as they laid out in the pleasant space they had created. But that exhaustion and anxiety could not be seen as the two lay in one another’s embrace, the sun setting gradually in the distance, making them feel as though they were getting some sort of fairytale ending to their day. In the tranquil space of Shuu’s arms, Kaneki fell asleep with a flutter of his eyes and Tsukiyama felt his heart skip a beat as he watched his usually tense lover finally unwind as he needed. All he wished for Kaneki was this kind of peace, and he would do absolutely anything to protect it…anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, i wanted to make this ending angsty as hell just to be a jerk but eh. ya'll deserve some pure fluff every once in while.


End file.
